Milkshakes
by Kiminochi
Summary: Gray finally gets a break and he spends it getting a milkshake with Claire. But they can't actually have their milkshake in peace with everyone pestering them. GrayxClaire


Hey! I made even another one-shot! It's called Milkshakes as you can see by the title. Anyway, enjoy! I hope you like it though! This wasn't made for a special reason at first. . . I wanted to do this out of fun, but I found out that Socks was found! I'm just happy Socks is back with Summie! Thanks to Jen for going up that high tree! Nicole, Jen and Summie put up their best effort and found him! -leaps full of joy- Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked with lots of confusion in his voice. Claire looked at him weirdly.

"What's the matter? You don't want to hang out with me?" Claire asked. Gray was speechless.

It all started when Gray was doing what his Grandpa was telling him. He had to finish up an axe and he had to upgrade it to gold. Then Claire came in all tired and sweaty. Saibara saw her and then he looked at Gray to see how he was reacting to her. He did his usual blush everyday and looked at her kindly sputtering out a hi and would turn his back to her to hide any other look of embarassment. The same old routine. Claire comes in greeting them, upgrades her tool, Gray blushes and says hi back, Saibara kicks her out . . . Same old Same old.

But today, Saibara was mildly tired why Gray wouldn't just ask for one tiny break to spend the day with Claire. Then Saibara decided to let him have the little break even if Gray didn't want the break. Claire came in the nic of time and Claire asked him to get milkshakes. That's what happened.

"Why are you so speechless?" Claire asked. Gray quickly answered back.

"Oh! Uh. . . nothing. I was. . . busy lot of things on my mind." Gray answered happy with his reply. Claire looked at him with suspision.

"So you're alright with going out to get milkshakes?" Claire asked. Gray got confused again.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked again. The 4th time today. Claire sighed seeing it won't be so easy to take him out for just a little milkshake.

"What's the matter? Never heard of milkshakes before?" Claire asked smartly. She looked at him mischeviously. Gray started to grow nervous and had a little blush on his cheeks.

"No, I was just thinking. . ." Gray replied.

"Thinking of what?. . . Oh! I get it! You're nervous of going on a date with me! That's why you're so speechless." Claire figured it out. Saibara gruffed from behind the two. "You know if a girl asks you on a date, it's your job to accept! I don't need any help around the shop so just go!" Saibara yelled to Gray. Gray looked at him. You can't tell his expression except Confused, Happy, Appreciated and Relieved. "Gramps. . ." Gray said. Claire grabbed his hand.

"We don't want to waste anymore time! Let's go!" Claire rushed him. She held on his hand and pushed him out of the shop. Claire gave an appreciated look to Saibara and they both left. Claire led the way, still holding onto his hands.

Gray blushed at her smooth and soft hands that was in contact with her hands. 'It's real soft. . .' Gray thought. Claire on the otherhand was thinking about something else. Something she wanted to ask him. They both ended at the inn in no time flat and went in. Ann greeted them.

"Welcome to the- Oh! I see you two are on a date! Your table's right over here." Ann said smirkingly leading them to the table near the window. It was even reserved! Gray blushed hotly while Claire just walked to the table nervously.

"Okay! My name's Ann and I'll be your waitress today. What will you two lovebirds like today?" Ann said as happily as she could. Gray was trying to hide his blush so he was busy to answer Ann.

"2 Milkshakes." Claire answered. Ann's estatic face dropped. "That's it? NO champagne? Spaghetti? The Lover's Delight Icecream Special?!" Ann asked frantically. Claire thought a moment. "What's the Lover's Icecream Special?" Claire asked. Gray's face turned more worried. Ann's face lightened up while Claire's face had a look of curiousity.

"Ah! The Lover's Delight Icecream Special! Because it's Spring 14, also known as Valentine's Day in some places, this is a one time chance oppurtunity for lovers who want to make the confession special or just want the **dang** proposal! Anyway, it has Vanilla and Starwberry icecream. It has chocolate hearts that's fenced aroung the icecream. It also has near the bottom of the icecream, some candies that we especially carved to our finest will float on top of the melted icecream and will float all around the bowl like a love boat! We put in fluffy white icing on top and put on top a heart shaped cherry. Then sprinkle a few pink and white sprinkles. Then white and pink colored syrup that's drizzles on the icecream! Then as a request, if you pay extra, we can make a message or a picture an put it on the side of the icecream so your lover can see! Or put a _'special item' _inside the slit of the heart cherry! But be careful not to eat it until you check what's inside first! Now would you like two or one spoons to go with that?" Ann said in one humongous breath.

Claire was more curious in trying it out while Gray didn't actually want to and was more embarassed to have to share it Claire, the girl he loves and always will. He just can't admit that yet. He waited patiently for Claire's answer but pleaded to the goddess to let her stick with the milkshakes.

"We'll take it! With one sp-" Claire stopped short when Gray covered her mouth and then he spoke. He quickly took back his hand and looked at anywhere **BUT** Claire.

"Um. . . sorry. I uh. . . didn't want to eat it. . . sorry I surprised you like that." Gray muttered. Claire looked at him with concern and then looked at Ann with dissapointment.

"Um. . .I guess we'll take our milkshakes then." Claire said. Ann got dissapointed. But then she tried to hide her dissapointment in front of her customers.

"Kay. What would you like it to be?" Ann asked, at the same time glaring at Gray. Gray ignored her glares and shrugged them of as if it were nothing.

"Um. . .Strawberry. Shaken, not stirred please." Claire replied. Ann wrote it down and looked at Gray.

"What about you, Dream Ruiner?" Ann asked. "Same as hers." Gray replied. Ann went over their orders.

"Alright. 2 Strawberry Milkshakes that are shaken, not stirred coming up in 5 minutes. Until then please wait until your orders are made and I will deliver them to your table. Please wait patiently as the fantastic Chef Doug prepares your orders." Ann said unwillingly and in a bored manner. Then under her breath as she was walking away, she muttered, "Oh Dad. . ."

Claire looked at Gray. "So you didn't want to share the Lover's Delight Icecream Special with me?" Claire asked simply. Gray looked up at her. "No, I wanted to, but it's just. . .ah. . ." Gray voice trailed off. "Oh. I understand." Claire said dissapointed. '_So he doesn't like me as a like him. Maybe I shouldn't invite him at all. . ._' Claire thought.

Gray was thinking about how his hands touched Claire's lips. They were so nicely shaped and smoothed. Pink and so luscious. He wondered if he could feel them with his own lips. He shook his head furiously. '_Why are you thinking that?!_'Gray asked himself. Things were too quiet so Claire and Gray decided to speak.

"Listen Claire/Gray." Claire and Gray said together at the same time. They both laughed.

"You first." They both said at the same time again. "You first." Gray said. Claire shool her head.

"No, you can go first." Claire said. Gray shook his head. "No, mine's not that important." Gray said. Calire nodded and took a deep breath.

"Um, listen. . .if you didn't want to goget a milkshake with me, you could have told me. . . I wouldn't have been totally sad or anything. Seeing you're not happy, maybe you wa-"Claire was cut of by Gray.

"No! I'm having a real great time! It's just. . .I'm a little nervous. Since you're just a great girl I know, and I'm hanging around with you, I'm just so darn happy. So. . . what I really wanted to say was-" Gray stopped mid short when he decided to stand up, and he decided to lean his face towards Claire's face. Claire stayed still. '_Does this mean. . ._' Claire thought as she saw him about to lower his eyes. Claire started to lower her eyes as well but stayed still while Gray was leaning in.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked. Claire and Gray both snapped their eyes opened and saw Karen looking at them and grinning. Gray and Claire blushed.

"Did you want something?" Claire asked. Karen put a finger on her chin. "Oh! I wanted to ask you if you saw Jack. We were supposed to spend the Spring Thanksgiving here." Karen said. Claire had her mouth agape. "Are you for real?!" Claire asked not believing it. "As real as can be!" Karen said. "Or unless I was supposed to be here with Rick. I think I was drunk that time." Karen thought over.

"Both guys are equally bad. I would pick the better guy but there is no better guy." Claire said. Karen tapped her chin.

"But I was pretty sure I wanted to come with Jack. Besides, Jack isn't that half bad. He's pretty cute. A little simple minded but cute." Karen said then she turned to leave. Then she turned back. "You two make a good couple. First date?" Karen asked. Claire blushed while Gray looked away. "Bye Karen!" Claire said forcefully while her face was blush pink. Karen laughed and walked away.

Claire turned to face Gray and Gray did the same. "Um. . ." Gray muttered. They were so into eachother that they didn't notice someone come to their table. Claire looked away still blushing. She was looking at the ceiling. "Um. . . what we did before. . .we can do it again if you want to. Um. . . I really don't mind." Claire said.

"Really? That's great! Then you can share!" Ann said happily. Claire was surprised. "W-what?" Claire asked nervously.

"Well, I asked if you could both share this milkshake. We only had enough for one. We ran out of ingredients. Then I heard you say, 'I really don't mind'" Ann said then she put the one Strawberry Milkshake with two straws down on her table. "Thanks for waiting. Please enjoy!" Ann said while running off to the next table. "W-wait." Claire said softly. She looked at Gray.

"Um. I guess we do have to share it." Claire said. Claire held on to the glass cup. Then put her lips on the straw and started sucking the strawberry milkshake, Gray also did the same but he put his hand on Claire's hand and he started to drink the sweet strwaberry beverage. Claire quickly pulled back her hand, clearly surprised and Gray quickly turned dissapointed.

Claire saw this. "Oh! I'm sorry! I was kinda surprised! I actually like it." Claire muttered as she grabbed Gray's hand and put it on top of her's again. But someone came up to them and spoil their moment.

"Hey, Little sis! What'cha doing here?" Jack said in his usual happy mood, but he was also narrowing his eyes at Gray. Claire quickly took back her hand and answered him.

"Hey! None of you buisness! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be with Karen?" Claire asked unpatiently. Jack got confused quickly.

"What? I was only here because I needed to see Mary. Why would I be looking for Karen?" Jack asked. Claire huffed.

"Karen came to me before, telling me that she was trying to look for you!" Claire replied. Jack's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Really? What did she want?" Jack asked in full interest. Surprisingly, Gray answered to him.

"She wanted to know where you were because you told her that you'd spend the day together with her. Unless you forgot?" Gray asked. Jack shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe I was drunk with her that time!" Jack said but in the corner of his eye he saw Ann trying to tell him to get over there. Jack looked at Claire and Gray. "Uh. . . I need to go use the restroom. And when I get back, I don't want to see you two make out!" Jack said in a hurry and went to Ann's way. "JACK!" Claire screamed at her brother causing everyone to look at her. She sweatdropped, then laughed nervously. Everyone looked away seeing it was nothing to important. Then Claire looked at Gray.

"My brother! He's just an idiot sometimes!" Claire said angrily under her breath so only Gray could hear. Gray just laughed at her and started drinking the milkshake.

-

"What did you want from me, Ann? A date perhaps?" He asked. Ann glared at him and slapped his arm. Jack rubbed his arm slightly. "So actually what did you want from me?" Jack asked. Both of them were sitting at a regular table not to far away from the counter but real far away from Claire's table. Ann went closer to Jack.

"Are they actually on a date together?" Ann asked really curious. Jack scoffed. "Course not! And I hope not! Do you see them? Nothing romantic! No sparks! I doubt that this is a date." Jack said. Ann sighed.

"I tried telling them to get the Lover's Delight Icecream Special! It was even for free too! But they didn't want any!" Ann huffed. Jack patted her hand.

"Aww, there there." He said in a teasing manner. She glared at him and twisted the skin of his hand. "Can you stop doing that?" Ann asked not impressed. She then looked at Claire and Gray. "Geez. Why can't they just say that they like eachother? Now we have to take extreme measures." Ann said. Jack looked at Ann.

"Hey, question. Why do you try so hard? I mean, to get them together. Why?" Jack asked. Ann looked at him. She stared at him bored and not interested. She pinched his cheeks.

"Why do you act like the idiot huh?" Ann said. Jack winced. "Ah. . .Who knows?" he said through his almost closed mouth. She let go of his cheeks and looked at Claire. "I guess. . . I want my best friend to be happy." Ann said sincerely. Jack rubbed his aching cheeks and looked at her.

"What have you done with the Ann I knew?" Jack asked seriously. Ann looked at Jack and smiled.

"Or probably it's just still too fun plotting all of my plans!" She laughed happily in a creepy way. Jack relaxed. "Oh, she's back." he said.

-

Gray looked at Claire who was looking at all the other couples at the inn. Claire was resting her head on her hand bored and sighing. Gray decided to talk to her.

"Uh. . .Claire? You okay? Do you want some of the milkshake?" Gray asked. Claire shook her head.

"No. . .maybe later." Claire said. Gray nodded and he looked away. Then Claire looked at Gray. "Do you like me?" Claire asked. Gray coughed on his milkshake. "What?!" Gray asked clearly surprised. Claire looked at him seriously. "Do you like me? You know, like me like me?" Claire asked curiously. Gray turned pink and looked away. "Uh. . .ah. . ." He said. Claire looked at him.

"Well. . . I-" He was cut off by Popuri who came over to their table. She started giggling at them.

"Aww! You two look so cute together! Are you two spending the day together?" Popuri asked. Gray blushed. "What are you here for?" Gray asked. His blush started to disappear. "Oh, I was thinking why you two didn't get thet special. You two are a couple aren't you? Why didn't you get it then?" Popuri asked. Then she looked at Gray.

"Unless. . . Gray decided to be cheap and didn't buy it." Popuri said directly to him. Claire giggled.

"Naw, he was embarassed to share it with me." Claire replied to her. Which earned a few hmm's from Popuri. She tapped her finger on her chin. Then she looked at Gray and then looked at Claire. She cupped her hand and whispered something to Claire. She first looked confused, then happy, then disgusted. The her expression turned shocked. Claire broke away form Popuri's grasp and faced her.

"Are you serious!?" Claire exclaimed. Popuri nodded. Then she started to whisper something else, which made Claire blush. She turned to Popuri.

"Is it true?" Claire said still blushing. Popuri giggled and nodded. Claire blushed more. Gray was confused with what happened. '_What did Popuri say to her?_' Gray thought. Claire smiled happily. "Thanks for telling me Popuri!" Claire said. Popuri smiled and walked away. Claire sipped happily her milkshake.

"Uh. . .What happened?" Gray asked. Claire looked at him and shook her head. She stopped drinking the milkshake that was almost empty.

"I heard something good. That's all." Claire said. She kept on looking happy and started giggling to herself. Gray just looked at her suspiciously.

-

"You know lying is a bad thing." Popuri said to Ann. Ann ignored what she said. "Well, that's what Gray gets for not wanting that Special! I worked quite hard on it!" Ann stated. Popuri sighed then she looked at Jack who was drinking a soda and looked really bored.

"What did Ann do to you? Except force you to get married?" Popuri asked. Jack spit out his drink which went to Ann's face. Jack coughed and looked at Popuri. While Ann glared at Jack for spitting his soda all over her face.

"What do you mean, 'Except force me to marry'?" Jack said narrowing his eyes at her. Popuri sweatdropped. And she looked away to avoid his gaze. "Um. . .well, Ann told me to tell Claire that Gray really **_really_** likes her and that you and her were engaged to be married." Popuri said twiddling her fingers. Ann quickly went to Popuri staring at her.

"What-did-you-just-say?" Ann asked. "Um. . . you two were engaged to be married." Popuri said to Ann. Ann was steaming up. Her face getting redder and angrier by the second. "Then. . . did I hear wrong?" Popuri asked. "You-" Ann said lowly.

"**-HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!**!" Ann yelled. Popuri looked scared.

"Um. Are you sure? Don't you two get along together?" Popuri asked.

"Not really." Jack answered.

"Uh. Spend the day with eachother?" Popuri asked.

"I'm her servant boy." Jack answered.

"Well, you Ann even gives you admiring glances from time to time!" Popuri said

"You're mistaking admiring glances as death glares." Jack said.

"Ah, you stare in eachother's eyes every day!" Popuri said.

"Because we have glaring contests." Jack replied.

"Eh, you even have nicknames for eachother!" Popuri stated.

"You mean servant boy, idiot, and mama's boy do you need me to say anymore?" Jack asked. Popuri stood still nervously feeling Ann's evil presence behind her. Popuri turned around slowly. "Would you like Jack to be in my place instead?" Popuri asked. Jack freaked. "W-wait! She doesn't mean that!" Jack exclaimed. Ann cracked her knuckles.

-

"Eh? I wonder what's going on." Claire said looking at the commotion. Gray shrugged. Claire watched as Ann started to chase Popuri and Jack out of the inn. Claire sighed.

"Poor Jackie. At least he gets what he deserves for not telling me he's married." Claire said. Gray coughed on his drink. "He's getting married?" Gray asked. Claire nodded her head. "Yep. To Ann. I wish I get married soon. Don't you too Gray?" Claire asked. Gray started to blush a bit.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" Gray asked. Claire smiled. "Well, I want to get married. I already have someone I like. I just want them to propose to me. Soon." Claire told him eating the cherry. Gray started to wonder in his head. '_Who is she talking about? Is it me? Or is it somebody else?_' Gray thought.

"Are you wondering who it is?" Claire asked. Gray stopped and looked at her. He nodded determingly. Claire smiled.

"Alright, it's- Kai?" Claire said. Gray was shocked. '_K-kai?!_' "Hey Kai!" Claire yelled. She got up out of her seat and ran over to Kai and pecked on his cheek. "Hey babe." Kai said. '_B-babe?!_' Kai saw Gray who was steaming mad. "Hey! What's up Gray?" Kai asked waving. Gray returned the wave. It looked more forced than joyful.

"So hot stuff, what are you doing here?! I thought you don't come until Summer! What are you doing here so early?" Claire exclaimed. Kai smirked. '_Did she just call him hot stuff?_'

"I'm here so I could spend the Spring Thanksgiving together with one person." Kai said. Gray seemed more angrier than before. Well, he's getting pissed. "So who's spending the day together with you?" Claire asked. "It's-" Kai started. Claire leaned in. Gray leaned in as well, also making sure he had a fork in his hand.

"-Mary! Isn't that great?" Kai said happily. Gray and Claire's mouth's hung open. Gray let go of his fork. Kai turned confused. "Uh. . .you guys okay?" Kai asked. Gray stood up.

"So you aren't here for Claire then? Just for Mary?" Gray asked. Kai nodded. Then he started to lift the sides of his mouth slowly. He smirked and looked at Gray. "Or do you want me to spend the day with Claire instead? I don't mind really." Kai said as he took Claire by the waist and pulled her into his embrace and dipped her. Gray grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her close to him making Claire blush pinkly.

"I'm Claire's date. Not you." Gray stated. Kai pretended to give up. "Okay, I give up, she's all yours. I wouldn't mess with my friend's girlfriend. I'm better than that." Kai said. He smiled happily.

"I'm off to see Mary! She's at the library right?" Kai asked. "Where she usually is." Gray answered. Kai left the inn. Claire got out of Gray's embrace and faced him. "What?" Gray asked.

"Jealous much?" Claire asked. Gray scoffed.

"I wasn't jealous. I saw you were uncomfortable and I helped you out. You should thank me." Gray said. Claire pouted.

"Alright. Thanks for saving me you Jealous Jerk." Claire said smiling at him. Gray gruffed.

"I'm not jealous or a jerk." Gray said. Claire pointed accusingly at him.

"Admit that you were!" Claire said to his face.

"Admit I was what? The jerk part? Alright, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk." Gray 'apologized' to Claire. Claire huffed.

"Admit you were the jealous part! Don't deny it!" Claire exclaimed. Gray growled ass he turned to the side.

"I wasn't jealous at all." Gray said. Claire got upset. But then she smiled. "Hey Gray!" Claire said to him. Gray faced her.

"Wha-" He was silenced when Claire's lips smashed onto his. He got real surprised then he started to like it and closed his eyes and pulled Claire closer. He held her waist and held her head in one hand. Claire had her arms around Gray and ruffled his hair. It was a few seconds until they broke apart grasping for air. Gray smiled and pulled down his hat. Claire saw this and smirked.

"Aha! You liked that kiss I gave you!" Claire exclaimed. Gray pulled down his hat hiding his blush.

"No I didn't, you're imagining things." Gray said. Claire pouted.

"You liked it! I know you did!" Claire said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gray said looking away.

"Admit the truth! What did my lips taste like! You can't get away out of this one!" Claire exclaimed. Gray blushed.

"Ah, strawberries." Gray answered. She smiled.

"And do you like the taste of strawberries from my lips?" Claire asked. Gray smirked.

"No comment." Gray answered to her. Claire's mouth hung open. Gray smirked and looked at her.

"Well, of course I knew that it was supposed to taste like strawberries. We drank a strawberry milkshake together didn't we? No comment." Gray asked. Her mouth was still hung open.

"But my lips or the milkshake?!" Claire exclaimed. Gray smiled.

"Ah. . . Milkshake." Gray smiled. Claire shook her fist in the air.

"You like my kiss though! Admit you did!" Claire said to him. Gray shook his head.

"I like the milkshake better." Gray stated. Claire twitched and leaned closer to his face.

"Then, let's do the kiss again." Claire said. Gray blushed hotly. He ran out of the inn feeling really embarassed. "Hey Gray! Come Back!" Claire said running after him. Ann went over to their table and cleaned up. Ann just realized something. "They didn't pay for their milkshake!" Ann exclaimed. Everyone at the inn sweatdropped. May and Stu's faces paled. And they both did a look of disgust. Ann went over to May and Stu.

"So what do you two want?" Ann asked. Stu and May had paled faces.

"Um. . .they acted that way because of a milkshake right?" May asked. Ann smiled happily.

"Yep! You two want the same milkshake they had?" Ann asked. May and Stu shook their heads repeatedly. "No!!" They both said at the same time.

"We'll get the Lover's Delight Icecream Special! I think it's more safer and better than a milkshake." Stu said. Ann giggled and looked at Jack who had the busted arm and cheek from their chase and next to him was Popuri who had a busted pinkey finger.

"So what do you want Circus Freak?" Ann said to Jack. Jack turned to Popuri. "See? Another nickname in the collection." Jack said. Ann flicked his forehead.

"Dim-wit, Order." Ann said to him. "Oh! I want the icecream but take out the cream. I just want the ice for my busted cheek." Jack said happily. Ann sighed and handed Jack the bill.

"You owe me 500G." Ann said to Jack. Jack widened his eyes.

"How could a milkshake cost that much?!" Jack exclaimed. May looked at Ann. "What kind of milkshake is it?" May asked. Ann looked at her happily.

"My one of a kind milkshake! I only make it around romantic holidays when the inn is open. But most would go for the icecream special more tha the regular milkshake. So I was happy yet so sad they choose the milkshake." Ann explained.

"So what's it called?" May asked. Ann laughed happily.

"It's called 'Love Potion'!" Ann said proudly.

"Bad." Stu said.

"Devious." May answered.

"Evil." Jack replied.

"Cute! I like that name!" Popuri commented.

* * *

What do you think of this oneshot? I kinda think that this was sucky in my opinion. I was finished with this story two days ago but we had a black out and all of what I did was gone! So when I checked back to see how much was gone, I was nearly back to the beginning! I'm so unlucky! Then I had problems redoing it. But at least I finished it. But I don't think I'll get many reviews. And besides, this sounds like I should've done it for Valentine's Day. Oh well! But I hope you enjoyed it though! ;P

-Kiminochi


End file.
